Bernard Ki'ahsax
Bernard is a sight to see, seemingly muscled, but definitely not a smart being. He is a grizzly bear. At 31 years in age, he stands 6’6”, an average height for his species. His fur is a deep brown, he has a build of a fighter and an easily visible scar along his snout. His eyes are a bright green, a natural appearance for his kind. He is someone who dresses strictly to the code if there is one on the ship he is serving. His typical clothing consist a gray shirts and tank tops with pants always. He is also known for being magic-free, unable to use any elemental powers like the grand majority of the galaxy's population. Bernard is a hard character. He is brutish in behavior, but a stickler for the rules, though he can be swayed in select instances. He easily appears as a cruel person, but he has a soft spot for some. He is not a smart man at all, he works well as a grunt following orders, but he has seen few rises in rank due to his strategic ability. His sense of duty is true, he is loyal to his superiors. Though one of his driving factors is his fear of failure. He is someone that can easily grow crestfallen with failure, so therefore, he tries that much harder in his career and work. Bernard was a trained soldier from his home planet directly. He didn’t grow up on a settlement planet, but rather from a poor upbringing. While he could have easily turned to petty crime on his home planet to make money, he was someone who trained his body and participated in what some species would refer to as sports. While some other species play it for fun and relaxation, it’s a dangerous thing on his home planet and easily results is grave injuries due to the rules, or lack of rules. It’s barbaric, but it results in some ‘easy’ money, as long as one can survive the duration of the competition. While initially trained to be an infantryman of sorts, he was eventually assigned to be a guard on a notorious prisonship, The Pit, which was under GalaFed control. There was a day the prisonship came under attack and at the point he escaped with a prisoner, Silver Nar’Rukka. Silver had been under Bernard’s watch since the arctic wolf arrived at The Pit, which was 8 months ago from the date the prisonship was attacked. They eventually landed on Pols’Kaz on an escape pod piloted by Bernard, but the pod was damaged on the escape process. When the pod finally crash landed Bernard suffered an open fracture on his right arm which was mended by the prisoner he had unlawfully freed. They survived for three day cycles on PK before encountering a canine settlement and were treated at the local medical clinic. There Bernard agreed to forge Silver’s files to spare the arctic wolf from facing any further prison time, but he was caught in the process, but only believed to have edited his own file. He was taken in and charged with Tampering with Official Files, and was sentenced to five months in a GalaFed prison, and was also dishonorably discharged from the GalaFed. Bear racial: +1 Str +1 Con +3 Intimidate, Bluff, or Endurance Hit Points: Constituition Mod + 5 + extra = http://galafed-database.wikia.com/wiki/Characters